Instantes
by dianetonks
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles: Hasta la mujer más inteligente puede llegar a perderse por amor.
1. Chapter 1

**NA** : Hola. Tal vez se pregunten ¿qué hace Di de nuevo publicando en vez de actualizar "Love in the shadows"? Y es una buena pregunta... Jaja sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de publicar esto, la escritura resulta terapéutica en algunas ocasiones y esta es una de ella.

Puede parecer extraño, pero es algo muy importante para mi. Ojalá les guste, hasta ahora llevo 11 instantes, ya que son muy cortitos quise poner d por capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **INSTANTES**

 _«Se enamoró como se enamoran siempre las mujeres inteligentes: como una idiota»_

Ángeles Mastretta.

* * *

I

No puede creer lo que escucha, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y la sensación de miles de mariposas en su estómago. Él deja un tímido beso sobre sus labios y la toma de la mano por primera vez desde que le ha dicho que quiere estar con ella.

La ilusión de un nuevo comienzo y una felicidad infinita se abre camino en su pecho y está segura de que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como hasta ahora.

II

Ella lo abraza mientras sonríe, el deseo de darle un beso crece en su interior y se anima a intentarlo; buscar los labios, pero él gira el rostro antes de que pueda alcanzarlo. Parece no darse cuenta, pero ella puede darse cuenta de que no desea lo mismo. Y siente deseos de gritar, de reclamarle, y la felicidad que sentía hace unos momentos desaparece.

III

 _¿Por qué nunca me besas?_

 _¿Por qué rechazas cada vez que intento abrazarte?_

 _¿Por qué nunca me dices que me amas?_

 _¿Por qué no permites que te ame?_

IV

Un día más juntos.

O eso es lo que deberían celebrar.

Él habla sobre sus problemas, lo difícil que resulta el trabajo y lo cansado que se siente.

Ella lo escucha e intenta animarlo, desea que él sienta que puede contar con ella y que puede ser su isla, pero él dice que no importa lo que diga nada va a cambiar.

Guarda silencio y tan solo escucha.

 _¿Te has preguntado cómo me siento?_

 _¿Sabes que me ha pasado hoy…?_

 _¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

Nada.

Se despide en la puerta del restaurante, se excusa diciendo que está cansado, que le llamará otro día. Se da la vuelta sin un abrazo, sin un beso, sin un estoy agradecido por cada día juntos o un simple te quiero.

Pero no hay nada.

Y así pasan los seis meses desde aquel inicio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tal vez se pregunten "¿qué rayos acabo de leer?", son solo instantes de una relación que como todas inicia con una ilusión muy grande, pero al paso del tiempo las cosas no resultan como deseaba... ¿quién es "el"? Puede ser cualquiera... quise representar a ella como Hermione porque hasta la mujer más inteligente puede llegar a perderse en medio de una relación tóxica.

Un beso, Di.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** No esperaba recibir reviews así que el de Yarito me hizo muy feliz, me encanta que siempre analiza todo. Así que esta segunda parte es para ti Yaro!

Un beso.

* * *

 **V**

—Déjalo.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes, lo que pasa es que no quieres.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

—Lo mismo que hacías antes de estar con él, Hermione: _vivir._

 _._

 **VI**

Él la besa una y otra vez con un hambre desmedida, su lengua acaricia la suya y sus manos recorren su cuerpo con lo que ella siente es adoración; poco a poco los sentimientos nublan su razón y se deja llevar por el deseo de sentirlo cerca, de sentirlo suyo.

Él le hace el amor y la hace soñar un día más.

.

.

 **VII**

—Estoy cansado. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿qué es lo que tanto urgía y no podía esperar hasta mañana?

Lo mira en silencio tratando de deshacer el nudo que se ha implantado en su garganta, los ojos le pican por las lágrimas que lucha por no dejar salir. Lo escucha bufar con irritación, mira su reloj y abre la boca para decir algo.

—Ya no puedo más —suelta.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se miran unos segundos en silencio, un dolor despierta en su pecho, sus manos desean aferrarse a él—. Quieres terminar.

Él la mira tratando de confirmar la situación, asiente y se queda callado. Ella espera que diga algo, que luche por la relación, que le de razones para intentarlo, pero no ocurre nada. Susurra un «está bien» y se da la vuelta para irse. La urgencia de detenerlo es mayor a cada segundo que pasa, la primera lágrima cae y trata de alcanzarlo.

—¡Espera!

Se detiene y la mira con seriedad.

—No más, Hermione. Es todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a quienes han leído.

* * *

 **VIII**

 _No le llames._

 _No lo busques más._

 _Tienes que ser fuerte_

 _Tienes que seguir adelante._

 _._

 _._

 **IX**

—¿Podemos vernos? —Lo escucha arrastrar las palabras y sabe que ha bebido, está cansada después de un largo día de trabajo y aunque desea verlo, una parte de sí misma se mantiene firme en la negativa hasta que él vuelve a hablar—. Te extraño.

Y cae.

.

.

 **X**

Nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado.

La invita a pasar y le ofrece algo de beber. Lo conoce tanto que sabe que debe de estar pasando por muchos problemas para perder el control de esa forma. Camina a su lado en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, entrar a ese espacio que solía ser tan especial hace que todos los recuerdos vividos regresen a su mente, se siente inquieta y con ganas de salir corriendo, pero él la invita a sentarse y la toma de las manos.

—Gracias por venir, sé que está mal que lo haga, pero necesitaba verte.

Hablan de lo que han hecho en los días que no se han visto —94 días para ser precisos—, de la vida de algunos amigos en común, de cosas tan comunes como el trabajo; él le ofrece otra bebida y ella asiente. Nunca ha sido una buena bebedora, por lo que después de la segunda copa se siente en mayor confianza y se recuesta a su lado sobre la cama. Él la rodea con sus brazos y se mantienen abrazados por un momento hasta que es él quien busca su boca. La besa lentamente como ella siempre esperaba que hiciera, sus labios acarician los suyos y sus manos recorren su espalda, ella profundiza el beso buscando más de él. Por unos segundos él responde y los besos y caricias suben de intensidad, pero él se detiene y oculta el rostro en su cuello.

—No puedo, Hermione. Estoy enamorado de alguien más —susurra.

Y ella creía que su corazón no podía romperse más.


End file.
